Not All Things Change Episode 66
by iheartLink
Summary: The conclusion of Season 5 of the Teen Titans cartoon series in my eyes. What happens after the 65th episode, Things Change. Terra's point of view. And no, Terra is not dead in this story. Sequel to this: Blade's Overtake.


As soon as I disappear in the sea of students all around, I feel intense sadness and regret for what I had said to Beast Boy on this dreaded day. The words I had said to Beast Boy just a minute ago cut through me like a knife.

(Past dialogue): "The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

I didn't want it to end like this. I really didn't. But given all the terrible things I've done before in the past (like betraying the Teen Titans), I had to runaway again and be the normal girl. As much as I wanted to be with Beast Boy, I couldn't. And it hurts so much.

That day, I find a quiet place outside my school and weep. Beast Boy...

"You okay?" a sudden voice says.

I jump out of my skin, expecting to find Beast Boy only to find...

"Slade?"

Yes, even I knew what Slade looked like underneath his mask because we've kissed before. Strangely he had been my first real kiss.

Instant anger swelled up through my body. "What do you want? How dare you show you up here?!"

"Nothing, my dear child. I just came to tell you some great news." His smile, for once, is genuine and non-manipulative. So are his eyes.

"Oh yeah, what's that? That you're going to destroy the world again? I'm done here," I say, getting up and walking away from him so he doesn't see any more of my tears.

But as I do so, his hand catches my arm loosely. I think I can escape his grip, but honestly, I forgot how strong his hands and arms were.

"No," he says. When I dare to look at him, I see eyes that are so powerful and loving that my eyes still watering more, giving me tunnel vision.

"Then what? To hurt me again? As if I hadn't been hurt enough!" I protest, more tears flowing.

"No, my dear. I came to tell you that it's not too late to find Beast Boy if you wish to. There is no crime, no villains, no obstacles that will get in the way of your love with him. Truth be told, I was honestly never out to hurt you Teen Titans. I just simply wanted to test you all. See if you could pass my tests, and all of you did. Especially you Terra, who made the ultimate sacrifice. So go my daughter. I am...sorry. Truthfully if you thought I was trying to hurt you."

The look in his eyes, I can tell he was being authentic for once. And even though I don't fully trust his judgement, I trust it enough to go after Beast Boy. Because even Slade doesn't fully lie through this teeth. His words always had held some truth to them.

So this time,

I will believe him.

"Where is Beast Boy?" I ask.

"Coming here."

"Really?" My tears that once ran down my cheeks are now dried for a moment.

"Yes, my daughter."

"My daughter?" I ask at the verge of tears again.

"Yes...don't you know who I am?"

"My dad?"

"No. I'm your spiritual father. I am..."

"God," I say with strange satisfaction. Small smile on my lips.

"Maybe," he says, winking at me.

Next thing I know, I see Beast Boy on that moped he always has wanted, He smiles at me with that cute smile he always had. He is no longer green but has skin that is a nice tan color and he has beautiful light brown hair. I blush, so does he. And I take one last look at Slade, in true gratitude. And suddenly I notice he's holding a police uniform.

"You're a police officer now huh?" I say teasingly.

"Yes, I am forever in debt for my atrocities, and instead of you all having to save the world, I will be the one to do that. Leave it up to me from now on. Because all of those villains you all have faced have vanished. So go my daughter. Date Beast Boy. Go."

At that, I do something unexpected to Slade. I hug him tightly like a daughter would a father and go on Beast Boy's moped, leading towards eternal joy.

Even though things may change, there are still those little things that don't change. Like my love for Beast Boy...or Garfield. Hehe!

It's those things that make life what it is, beautiful and serene. We must remember to hold onto those things as much as possible as well as the things that do change. Perhaps this time, things have really changed for the better.

One last last look at Slade only to find out that he's gone. But that's okay. Because I have Beast Boy. Forever and always.


End file.
